Curiosidades Comuns
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Rachel sempre ia para Castiel quando tinha alguma pergunta a respeito da humanidade - Castiel/Rachel


_N/A : Ligeiramente OOC._

**Curiosidades Comuns**

Castiel concluiu que já que se permitia ter favoritos quanto a humanos ele poderia muito bem ter favoritos, ou naquele caso uma favorita entre os seus muitos irmãos e irmãs. Durante o seu tempo com os irmãos Winchester Castiel não tinha esquecido que antes ele tinha outros amigos, o que ele não esperava era ainda tê-los quando voltasse para lá. Há pouco tempo atrás ele era o mais procurado no céu ,o inimigo declarado, mas ainda assim um grupo de anjos o vem receber, e estão dispostos a seguir o comando dele, confiando no livre-arbítrio e confiando nele o do anjo sem importância que se rebelou ao invés do de um arcanjo desde o momento em aparece podendo sentir a esperança que havia naquelas graças tão familiares que cintilam nos corpos humanos que habitam, e de todas essas a que ele se sente mais feliz em ver é a dela. Rachel foi criada só alguns séculos após ele mas o olhava e escutava como se ele fosse sábio e velho como os arcanjos (ou pelo menos como os arcanjos deviam ser), ele gostava disso. Até mesmo antes dela ser a sua tenente, antes mesmo do apocalipse, quando ela tinha alguma dúvida quanto a humanidade era a ele que recorria quando tinha alguma dúvida quanto a humanidade ,mesmo sabendo que anjos como Anna ou Balthazar podiam responder suas indagações de uma maneira bem melhor, por isso não deveria ter se assustado quando ela lhe perguntou sobre as suas experiências quanto a sexo ,era uma curiosidade comum que anjos tinham , principalmente quando se tratava dos anjos que haviam passado muito tempo entre humanos, mas mesmo assim o surpreendeu e ele reagiu do mesmo jeito da vez em que Dean havia lhe feito uma pergunta semelhante.

"Foi muita intromissão minha perguntar isso ? Se sim já gostaria de lhe oferecer minhas desculpas" ela diz parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

"Não, é claro que não, é só que essa é uma área com que eu não tenho muita familiaridade"

"Você nunca fez sexo antes ?"

"Sim, mas só uma vez" o que ele deixa de mencionar é que ele teve que fazer, acordos da magnitude do que ele fez com Crowley requeriam bem mais do que um simples beijo.

"Com Dean ?"

"Não"

"Com quem então ?"

"Com ninguém que seja relevante"

Ela parece ficar um pouco suspeita mas não o indaga mais a respeito e antes dela voltar a falar sobre as estratégias para o próximo conflito com os seguidores de Raphael.

Castiel supõe que essa conversa o deveria ter preparado para o que aconteceria alguns dias depois quando após uma longa batalha ela o foi encontrar em seu céu favorito, se sentou ao lado dele na grama, falaram primeiro sobre as perdas quanto a guerra, depois acidentalmente passaram a falar de coisas distantes que tinham acontecido há alguns séculos antes, sobre como Anna se comportava durante suas missões na Terra, do quão abalado Balthazar ficou quanto a morte de Gabriel já que ele era o único dos arcanjos que respeitava, das discussões legendárias que Balthazar e Uriel costumavam ter por coisas idiotas, lembrando dessas mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido eles riram um pouco e antes que percebesse ela tinha movido os seus lábios para junto dos dele.

"O que foi isso?"

"Um beijo"

"Eu sei, a minha questão é porque ?"

"Pelo meu conhecimento é uma expressão de afeição, é bem comum entre os humanos até onde eu sei"

Castiel por um segundo fica sem reação, pensa em lhe explicar que haviam muitos tipos diferentes de amor entre os humanos cada um com uma regra mais confusa do que a outra, mas decidiu que não importava, tais regras mal faziam sentido para ele e ele não achava que fariam mais sentido para ela, ele ainda era novato quando se tratava de emoções mas pensou talvez humanos estivessem errados quanto aquilo, haviam classificações demais, ele a amava, deveria ser só isso que importava era simples assim ,ela era mais do que sua tenente ou sua irmã, ela era sua amiga, ele confiava nela, ela nunca o fizera se sentir inadequado quanto a nenhum aspecto de sua personalidade ou natureza, mais do que isso, na maneira que ela o olhava ele sentia como se ele fosse alguém digno de ser seguido. Ele não falou dessa vez, ele a beijou.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
